Personal computers are widely used in modern society. Personal computers generally consist of a cabinet containing a single chip-based system processor, and associated volatile and non-volatile memory. Also contained within the cabinet may be one or more diskette drives, and fixed disc storage. Peripheral equipment attached to the computer include a display monitor, a keyboard, a printer, etc. Typically, mounted within the cabinet of the computer is a planar, printed circuit motherboard that is used to electrically connect the various components of the computer together.
In addition, a large number and variety of printed circuit add-on daughter cards have been developed for providing enhanced operation and additional features for personal computers. Many add-on cards have become standardized in their dimensions and connectors and are suitable for plug-in attachment to the motherboard of a personal computer. Often, the motherboard connectors to which the daughter cards connect are mounted directly on the top surface of the motherboard so that the planar daughter cards plug into the motherboard perpendicular to the plane of the motherboard. This configuration allows the motherboard configuration to be more compact, thereby shortening the circuit path in the apparatus and allowing the system to operate at greater speed.
A number of auxiliary structures and techniques have been developed for permitting industry standard add on cards to be plugged into the motherboards. Some of these auxiliary structures have resulted in bulky and space consuming housings. In addition, extrinsic securing devices such as screws and bolts are often used to secure the daughter card within the housing. These mounting systems are cumbersome to use and require time and effort to assemble and disassemble.
The cabinet of a personal computer protects the operating components of the computer and shields against undesirable emission of electro-magnetic energy. There are many heat generating components enclosed in the cabinet of a computer. Unfortunately, most of the very large scale integrated circuits (VLSI chips) used in personal computers are designed to operate over certain temperature ranges. Consequently, it is necessary to provide for cooling of the components of the personal computer to assure proper operation.
Convection is used to cool the components of personal computers. Convection cooling often includes a forced air flow through the computer enclosure. Typically, a single fan is mounted adjacent to the power supply for the computer, producing a flow of air through the enclosure and particularly through the power supply, which is often the principle heat source within the enclosure. As discussed above, however, personal computers are routinely upgraded with add-on cards for various functions. Moreover, disk drives and VLSI chips may be upgraded. With such additions and upgrades, however, comes increased thermal load. This increased thermal load may overwhelm the existing cooling system of the personal computer.
Some personal computers have no provision for the addition of increased cooling in the computer cabinet. Others have space for a second cooling fan, but this often requires a complicated bracket that must be attached to the chassis of the computer with fasteners. Often there is no provision for producing cooling air directly to the added or upgraded components or conversely, cumbersome add-on ducts are needed.
What is required, then, is an easily employed bracket that supports add-on daughter cards and simultaneously provides the additional cooling required for these daughter cards.